New Start
by fubba123
Summary: Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana pertemuan pertamamu dengan orang lain. Dan tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Petualangan apa yang menunggu Theo di Midorijima? / NoiAo-centric with Sei. Slow-burn KouTheo in 8k words!


**Pairing: Koujaku x Theo; with default of Noiz x Aoba relationship**

 **Rating: R**

 **Words: 8000+**

 **Made for Razen Bekantan Hijau**

 **New Start**

Pemuda berambut biru panjang itu tak henti-hentinya memutar ujung rambut. Kebiasaannya saat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras. Bahkan dia tak sadar kalau pria lain di ruangan itu sedang memperhatikannya dari sofa merah lebar di ujung ruangan—alih-alih membaca peraturan baru di perusahaan ayahnya.

Duduk miring, mata nyalang ke seluruh penghujung arah, lalu mendengus. Mengganti posisi duduk, posisi kaki, lalu mengambil _coil_ dan melihatnya dengan tatapan prihatin bercampur takut seolah ada ancaman teror yang diterimanya. Lebih spesifik lagi, ketika nenek Tae sedang sakit di Midorijima dia tak pernah benar-benar segelisah ini. Mulai merasa ada yang salah, pemuda yang tahun depan baru bisa disebut dewasa itu pun membuka mulut untuk bertanya.

"Aoba, kenapa kau gelisah dari tadi?"

Sepertinya lawan bicara tidak mendengar ucapannya dan terus mencoba meyakinkan diri menulis sesuatu dengan _coil_ -nya.

"Aoba, ada apa? Semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Noiz dengan suara lebih lantang. Surai kuning keemasannya seolah menegang karena secara tak diduga nada suaranya lebih keras dari rencananya semula.

Kaget, sang tertuduh menoleh sembari cepat-cepat menegakkan tubuh. "Eh—Noiz. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok…"

"Apa kataku padamu tentang berbohong?"

"Wim, aku serius.."

"Aoba, jangan mulai."

Satu sebutan lagi maka perang dingin akan tercipta. Aoba memutuskan untuk mundur selangkah, mencairkan suasana. Celana piyama jingganya tiba-tiba terasa menarik sekali untuk dilihat namun dia harus bersikap dewasa dan meluruskan ini—karena dia memang lebih dewasa.

"Oke. Oke aku akan jujur. Aku hanya khawatir tentang Theo jika dia gagal mencari alamatku di Midorijima nanti."

Suara kertas dibalik terdengar di tengah keheningan yang berlangsung hanya sedetik.

"Oh. Apakah aku harus menyuruh salah satu penjaga di rumah ayah untuk ikut bersamanya nanti?"

"Tidak—hah? Kukira kau tidak mau berurusan dengan seluruh tradisi keluargamu?"

Noiz meletakkan tumpukan kertas tebal itu di atas meja kaca. Sekarang perhatiannya benar-benar terarah ke Aoba. "Tidak kalau ini berurusan dengan adikku. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan keinginan pribadiku untuk keluar dari kebiasaan keluarga."

Suara Aoba mendadak tercekat. "Baiklah."

"Jadi itu artinya iya?" sahut Noiz cepat dengan bahu mengedik. Mengisyaratkan percakapan sebelumnya.

"Ah—bukan, bukan. Aku tidak akan bisa tenang bila seorang bawahan ayahmu mengawasi gerak-gerik kita disana. Lagipula kak Sei juga masih baru setahun terbebas dari cengkraman Touei," gumam Aoba. Namun suaranya masih terdengar oleh sang pemuda pirang.

Benar juga, pikir Noiz. Kakak tunggal Aoba itu tidak akan nyaman berada di bawah pandangan orang asing. Ketika mengingat masa lalu Aoba dan Sei yang begitu berbeda Noiz langsung membatalkan niatnya untuk menambahkan peserta tambahan di acara ulang tahun Aoba dan kakaknya. Pesta itu akan mereka adakan bulan depan di Midorijima. Theo—adik Noiz—jelas belum pernah ke rumah nenek Tae dan Aoba sedang khawatir karena dia tidak bisa berangkat bersama mereka. Jelas sekali tadi Aoba sedang galau memikirkan hendak mengirim pesan ke Theo.

Hal itu sedikit membuat Noiz cemburu, tapi tentu tidak akan dikatakannya.

"Aku akan pikirkan caranya nanti. Untuk sekarang, kau harus santai dulu. Kau juga masih ada pekerjaan besok, kan?"

Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Aoba saat bosnya itu menyinggung soal pekerjaan. Dia mungkin lebih tua dari Noiz, tapi level Aoba di perusahaan jauh berbeda dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ahhh.. Baiklah aku akan tidur saja. Selamat malam Noiz!"

Noiz hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memperhatikan Aoba berdiri dari kursi malas dan bergegas kembali ke kamarnya.

'Paling tidak cium aku dong."

.

.

.

"—kami tunggu di acara ya. Tertanda, Aoba dan Sei."

Benik mata itu mendadak sedikit berair tetapi tertahan oleh tawa merdu khas Koujaku.

"Apa yang kau baca, Koujaku?"

"Ah, Beni. Ini undangan ulang tahun dari Aoba." Pria duapuluh tahunan akhir itu menyahuti pertanyaan _allmate_ -nya.

Robot burung merah cerah—besarnya tak lebih dari tiga perempat tangan Koujaku itu bersandar di pundak tuannya sambil membaca teks di tampilan _coil_ Koujaku. "Kata email ini _sih_ dia akan mengadakannya di kediaman Seragaki."

"Wah, tak kuduga dia akan pulang secepat ini." Beni menyisiri bulunya namun tetap fokus pada percakapan.

"Ya kan? Aku juga sudah berpikiran dia akan tetap di Jerman beberapa tahun sebelum kemari."

Sang pria menyunggingkan senyum dan menonaktifkan _coil-_ nya, "tapi kurasa dia memang akan kangen pada kakaknya ya…"

"Yah siapa mengira dia akan pulang, Bukannya Aoba sudah bilang ingin pulang setelah dapat kabar Sei muncul di depan rumah Tae?"

"Ya, itu baru sekitar empat bulan lalu _sih_." Koujaku menerawang, mengingat satu kejadian mengejutkan itu. Diapun kaget ketika Sei bertemu dengannya di jalan sedang menemani nenek Tae ke rumah pasien. Saat itu sedang dalam suasana Natal dan semua diselimuti salju. Kulit putih pucat milik Sei nampak bagai cerita fiksi. Belum lagi wajahnya. Ekspresi jarang muncul disana, bagai boneka hidup.

"Tapi bagus juga, mungkin Aoba sudah sedikit terbiasa naik pesawat."

Beni mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi kurasa tidak mungkin hilang sih. Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan teriakannya saat dulu kau menyinggung pengalaman pertamanya naik pesawat dalam penerbangan antar negara."

Koujaku tergelak. Teman masa kecilnya itu memang tidak pernah meninggalkan Midorijima sebelum memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jerman bersama Noiz. Siapa mengira kalau dia sekarang sudah jadi dewasa dan membentuk keluarga ala Aoba sendiri?

"Oi Koujaku, apa kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu seperti sedih begitu."

Sang pria tersentak dan nyengir. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Cuma capek saja. Ini sudah jam segini nih."

"Hah, ini kan masih jam sembilan malam?!"

"Tapi tadi banyak sekali perempuan cantik minta potong rambut. Aku capek, nih."

Beni masih setengah tidak percaya dan melirik Koujaku penuh tanya. Namun tuannya itu lantas menyentil tubuh mininya ke belakang, membuatnya tergelincir ke kasur dengan _bedcover_ merah tua. Sedikit norak untuk ukuran lelaki seumurannya. Tapi karena tampan jad _fans_ -nya tidak mempermasalahkan. Sepertinya, _sih_.

"Dasar, kau pikir aku ini apa sih?" omel Beni dari kasur. Belum berselang beberapa detik Koujaku menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur, membuat Beni kelabakan dan terbang menjauh. Sang _allmate_ hendak menggerutu namun dia melihat masternya kelelahan, maka dia memilih untuk menyudahi sesi bicara dan ikut tidur di daun jendela beberapa saat kemudian.

"..ulang tahun ya."

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana pertemuan pertamamu dengan orang lain, Dengan teman dekat, dengan suami, dengan musuhmu. Koujaku seakan tidak henti-hentinya menerima kejutan dalam setahun ini, wajar saja kalau kaget dengan pemandangan wajah yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Maaf, apa saya mengganggu?"

Suara manis itu datang dari bibir bergerak di depan Koujaku. Padahal jaraknya lebih dari sepuluh senti tapi terasa dekat sekali.

"A-ah, tidak… kukira kau mirip seseorang." Ludahnya terasa berat sekali untuk ditelan. "Alamat apa, barangkali aku bisa bantu.."

"Wah, terima kasih banyak. Ini alamatnya," bibir itu bergerak lagi dan dalam sekejap secarik kertas sudah disodorkan.

Koujaku harus membaca alamat tersebut beberapa kali sebelum memandang pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan di depannya lagi lekat-lekat. Wajah ini memang mirip sekali dengan—Noiz? Namun rambut yang lebih panjang serta perilakunya dimana jelas sekali tidak mengundang amarah membuatnya sedikit ragu untuk bertanya.

"Aku kenal dengan alamat ini. Mau kuantarkan?" jawab Koujaku akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Wah senang sekali!"

Bukan. Bukan Noiz. Jelas bukan. Lagipula kalau ini Noiz pasti dia sudah mengajaknya bertengkar sejak tadi. Atau malahan menyerang Koujaku entah dari arah mana.

Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos berkerah bernuansa hijau dan corak kotak-kotak di bagian badan. Sedikit mengingatkannya pada baju Trip—lelaki pirang kenalan Aoba. Caranya bertanya serba malu-malu menguatkan kesan kalau pemuda ini belum pernah berada di Midorijima. Ini dia penyebab Koujaku semakin penasaran. Apalagi dengan alamat yang dia tanyakan—

"Ya. Ayo kau ikut aku saja kesana. Sekarang." Sang pria langsung mengambil langkah di depan pemuda tersebut.

"Baik!"

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Koujaku tak tahu harus bertanya apa. Bahkan dia tak merasa memiliki hak membuka suara. Namun dia merasa semua pertanyaannya akan terjawab saat dia sudah sampai di kediaman nenek Tae. Untung saja dia meninggalkan Beni di rumah karena Koujaku ingin sendirian saja tadi. Kalau dia ikut pasti jadi ribut.

Sesampainya di depan kediaman Seragaki, Koujaku mengetuk pintu depan sembari mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak langsung naik darah saat melihat Noiz. Dia tak ingin diomeli Aoba lagi dan disebut sebagai anak kecil di dalam badan kakek tua. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa menerima perubahan sikap Aoba belakangan. Dia makin mirip kekasihnya saja.

"Oh, Koujaku? Tunggu aku disana."

"Baik," sahut berkuncir samping diiringi cengiran. Menyenangkan juga bisa mengunjungi nenek Tae siang-siang begini.

"Apakah… tuan Koujaku kenal dengan penghuni rumah ini?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu membuat Koujaku yang lengah tersentak. Tekanan kalimat di namanya menimbulkan perasaan aneh di dadanya. Perasaan itu sama sekali tidak asing. Tapi terasa terlarang.

"Yaah. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Aku kenalan dekat keluarga Seragaki."

"Wahhh! Berarti tuan Koujaku kenal dengan kak Aoba?"

 _ **CKREKK**_

"Maaf Koujaku aku mematikan kompor dahulu. Ada apa kau berkunjung siang-siang? Aoba tadi keluar bersama Noiz dan—"

Kalimat nenek Tae terhenti saat melihat wajah pemuda berambut pirang. Sejenak beliau hanya bisu sambil mengerjapkan mata, namun segera ekspresinya berubah cerah. "Apakah kau yang dipanggil Theo?"

"Selamat siang, saya Theo." ujar pemuda itu berseri-seri. Aura cerah yang sedari tadi sudah terpancar darinya, semakin terlihat karena senyumnya terkembang.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Ayo masuk, Koujaku juga jangan hanya berdiri di depan!"

Nenek Tae kembali masuk ke rumah, mengisyaratkan Koujaku dan Theo untuk mengikuti. Sementara itu Theo melirik ke arah Koujaku meminta petunjuk dalam diam. Wajahnya berkerut, lucu juga.

"Masuk saja, ayo. Bicaranya di dalam saja ya…"

Koujaku masuk mendahului dan melepas alas kakinya. Sejenak kemudian Theo mengikuti dengan ekspresi senang.

 **DEG!**

Perasaan itu lagi. Koujaku sempat oleng namun dengan cepat menguasai dirinya lagi. Dia mengarahkan Theo ke ruang tengah lalu menemui nenek Tae yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan dua mangkuk puding di meja tamu.

"Santai saja Theo, sebentar lagi dua orang itu akan kembali. Mereka memesan kue di bagian kota bekas _Platinum Jail_. Kata Aoba ada toko yang terkenal di sana dan dia ingin mencobanya. Ayo sekarang makanlah puding ini sekali menunggu," nenek Tae mempersilahkan sambil menunjuk mangkuk-mangkuk kecil di depannya. "Koujaku, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Koujaku. Sepasang benik itu mengalihkan pandang.

"Kalau begitu ayo duduk."

"Baik."

Gerakan Theo masih kaku sampai Koujaku mengambil mangkuk di depan kursinya dan memasukkan satu sendok puding melon ke mulutnya. Segar sekali. "Seperti biasa semua buatan nenek Tae memang enak!"

"Begitukah? Nanti kau bisa ambil lagi di kulkas kalau kau mau."

"Hahaha nanti aku makan bagian Aoba juga. Kasihan dong."

"WAH ENAK!"

Perhatian nenek Tae dan Koujaku langsung tertuju ke arah datangnya seruan. Nampak Theo sedang melahap puding dengan bahagia. Koujaku seperti melihat ada _halo_ di atas kepalanya. Bagaimana surga berpindah ke kediaman Seragaki?

"Eh?"

"Wah, kau suka ya? Aku akan membuatnya untuk lusa juga. Makanlah banyak saat pesta nanti," nenek Tae langsung berbunga-bunga menanggapi pujian dari Theo.

"Enak sekali. Saya belum pernah makan puding seenak ini sebelumnya! Bagaimana ya, ada rasa yang berbeda. Enak sekali!"

Ekspresi Theo yang bersinar membuat Koujaku tertawa. "Kau mirip dengan Aoba saat masih kecil. Tunggu, berapa usiamu?"

Theo menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengarahkan pandangan sepenuhnya ke Koujaku yang menedengkan kepalanya. "Hmm, saya sudah delapan belas tahun."

"Wah!"

Koujaku sedikit kesulitan mengembalikan keterkejutannya. Anak yang sudah nampak dewasa ini, masih delapan belas?

"Hmmm ternyata kau lebih muda dari perkiraanku. Tapi tentu Noiz senang punya adik semanis dirimu, Theo.." ujar nenek Tae sembari menuangkan teh hangat ke cangkir.

"A-ahh aku… t-terima kasih banyak, nenek Tae. Aku berusaha untuk bisa menjadi keren seperti kak Wim!"

"Wim?"

"Maksud saya Noiz!"

"Tunggu. Kau bilang kau adik Noiz?"

Nenek Tae mendengus pasrah. "Kukira kau tadi sudah tahu…"

"Aku hanya bertemu anak ini di dekat apartemen. Dia sedang bingung mencari jalan dan—"

Stimulus dalam otak Koujaku akhirnya berhasil mengaitkan permasalahan. "OH jadi begitu, kau adik Noiz yang mau menginap?"

Begitu Koujaku menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran sang pemuda yang lebih muda jauh darinya itu pun memutar badannya dan menunjukkan senyum cerah. "Kenalkan, nama saya Theo dari Theodore. Silahkan panggil saya Theo. Saya adik kak Noiz dari Jerman.. ini baru pertama kalinya aku akhirnya bisa mengunjungi Jepang," celotehnya sembari menjabat tangan Koujaku dan menggoyangkannya bersemangat.

"Oohh. Selamat datang, Theo-kun. Aku kenalan Aoba sejak kecil. Namaku Koujaku, panggil saja begitu."

Koujaku perlu beberapa saat sebelum menyadari tangannya sudah memegang jabatan tangan Theo terlalu lama. Tergagap, dia melepasnya perlahan. Untung saja sang pemuda tidak mempedulikannya dan justru membuka mulut untuk bercerita.

"Kak Aoba bercerita tentangmu dan nenek Tae selama di Jerman. Itu membuat saya ingin sekali bertemu dengan keluarga Seragaki dan kak Koujaku."

"Wahh, padahal Aoba tak perlu repot-repot…" ujar Koujaku sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mengetahui hal semacam ini membuatnya merasa kompleks—antara bangga dan penasaran apa saja yang diceritakan Aoba tentangnya. Jelas berbeda dengan pembicaraan antara _fans_ -nya.

"Selama ini kak Aoba selalu membanggakan kak Koujaku yang selalu melindunginya sejak kecil, atau soal kak Koujaku yang selalu diperhatikan oleh para perempuan disini. Menurutku itu keren sekali! Selain kak Noiz, orang yang aku idolakan sekarang adalah kak Koujaku!"

Untung saja Koujaku tidak menyemburkan teh yang sedang diminumnya ke arah Theo. Kali ini cerita adik Noiz telah membuatnya tak sanggup berkomentar lagi.

Namun mau tak mau dia menyadari ada sisi lain dirinya yang bahagia.

Theo langsung panik melihat Koujaku terbatuk-batuk. "Maafkan saya, apakah ada yang salah?"

"Aaah, tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah. Hahahaha!"

"Tapi anda sampai mengeluarkan air mata."

"Yah aku hanya terkesan karena kau mengatakan mengidolakanku. Bagaimana mengatakannya.. yah, terima kasih?"

Ekspresi panik Theo serta merta menghilang dan tergantikan oleh raut lega. "Syukurlah! Terima kasih kembali kak Koujaku. Aku benar-benar serius mengatakannya. Dari cerita kak Aoba aku sungguh menganggapmu keren!"

"Hehehe. aku sedikit malu saat kau mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat begitu."

"Wah, apa itu hal yang jelek?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku justru jadi teringat Aoba saat dia pertama kali melihatku belajar menggunakan pedang kayu. Ekspresinya persis sepertimu. Berseri-seri dan memperhatikanku seperti burung beo terkagum-kagum melihat kelereng," Koujaku menjelaskan dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Wah saya jadi penasaran!"

Cengiran lebar tiba-tiba merekah. "Aku bisa menunjukkanmu beberapa foto—"

"Ah itu dia. Theo!"

Terdengar dua pasang langkah kaki masuk ke ruang tamu. Salah satunya terburu-buru setengah berlari. Tanpa perlu menoleh Koujaku sudah paham siapa itu. Benar saja, surai panjang biru melambai saat Aoba bergegas memeluk Theo. Wajahnya berkerut dan nampak khawatir.

"Kau tidak menjawab pesan ataupun telponku sama sekali! Aku benar-benar khawatir bagaimana kalau kau tidak menemukan rumah ini."

Theo yang terhimpit dan kehabisan oksigen di pelukan Aoba berusaha menjelaskan situasi dengan terbata-bata. Namun untunglah sejenak kemudian Noiz mendekat lalu menegur Aoba yanghampir membuat Theo sesak napas.

"Kau justru membuatnya tidak bisa membalas ucapanmu, Aoba…"

"Tapi, tapi!" sang pemililk surai biru tetap saja merangsek dan memeluk adik kekasihnya itu.

"K-kak Aoba! Aku tidak apa-apa—ugh!"

"Aoba.."

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" tanya Aoba. Kini tubuhnya sudah menjauh dari Theo berkat Noiz menariknya ke belakang, walau dia masih setengah menangis dan mencoba menggapai Theo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Uh….Hai Aoba." ujar Koujaku. Dia masih sedikit kaget dengan semua keramaian—apalagi Noiz yang mengenakan kaos kerah kuning muda dan jins kehijauan. "…bisa juga rupanya kau berpakaian santai.."

"Aoba menyuruhku." Sejenak Noiz memperhatikan siapa yang berada di ruangan itu. "Kenapa pak tua ini kemari?"

"Kak Koujaku mengantarkanku tiga-empat blok dari sini.. Untung saja aku menemukannya. Ternyata kak Koujaku memang keren seperti cerita dari kak Aoba!"

Aoba memproses kalimat Theo dalam dua detik dan tersentak. "Wah, Koujaku?"

"Begitulah. Pertamanya aku hanya melihatnya kebingungan di sekitar wilayah Benishigure tapi kemudian dia bertanya padaku dengan bahasa Jepang."

Tangan Koujaku dilipat dan dia melirik ke arah Noiz, "…ternyata sang adik lebih ramah, ya?"

"Apa?" balas Noiz cepat. Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan kapan dia menggulung lengan kaosnya. "Apa masalahmu, pak Tua?"

"Hentikan, kalian berdua!"

"Ahh.."

Suara itu berasal dari dapur. Tak elak Aoba merasa _de javu_ , karena pertama kali Koujaku dan Noiz bertemu situasinya bahkan lebih parah dari saat ini.

"M-maafkan aku nek Tae.." mohon Koujaku. Dia tahu jika ini berlanjut maka semua akan lebih runyam. Setidaknya dia harus sedikit menahan diri karena—karena apa? Tidak biasanya dia langsung sadar. Sedari awal, Noiz adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat seluruh pembuluh darahnya seakan mendidih. Jadi apa yang membuatnya menahan diri, sebenarnya?

"Tch."

Aoba mencubit lengan Noiz sebelum dia akhirnya menjawab kaku, "maaf, nek."

"Sekarang berkumpul di sini. Ini saatnya makan siang. Aku tidak ingin ada keramaian saat makan, kalian ingat kan?" teguran keras nenek Tae membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu tegang. Termasuk Theo.

"M-maaf."

"Aaah. Theo kau tidak salah kok. Memang kedua orang ini tidak pernah cocok satu sama lain."

Aoba melirik Noiz dan Koujaku yang sudah saling meledek tanpa suara, "Yah, begitulah."

Theo masih menunjukkan raut bersalah saat mereka berempat akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju meja makan. Semua yang tersaji di meja itu nampak nikmat, dan tidak ada yang berbicara lagi sampai mereka semua selesai makan.

.

.

.

Kimono merah ikut terseret di ujung mata kaki yang empunya selagi Koujaku berjalan memutari ruangan. Sudah sekitar setengah jam dia seperti itu saja. Meskipun dia memang tidak ada kerjaan begitu sampai di rumah tapi jarang sekali dia nampak bingung. Baru saja Koujaku berpikir untuk minum bersama para anggota Benishigure saat suara cempreng dari arah kasur memecah keheningan.

"Kau ini sedang apa? Jarang sekali aku melihatmu galau, Koujaku.."

Ah. Ternyata dia baru sadar Beni sudah terbangun karena alarm sore—dipasang sebagai pengingat kalau saja ada janji temu dengan _fans_ secara pribadi.

"Beni.. bukan apa-apa sih. Aku mau ke _Dry Juice_ dengan Hagima, ayo keluar—"

Namun Beni justru terbang dan bertengger di atas dahi Koujaku lalu melihat masternya (dengan posisi melihat kebawah) penuh rasa penasaran.

"Tentu saja kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu… Ayo beritahu aku sebelum aku ikut pusing terlibat dalam kekacauan jadwalmu! Dasar lelaki lemah pendirian!"

"B-benar kok bukan apa-apa, hahahaha…" tawa Koujaku seperti tertahan emosi yang sedari tadi disimpannya. Dia sendiri pun tak mengerti kenapa keadaannya jadi seperti ini. Tadi dia hanya mengantarkan adik Noiz ke rumah Aoba dan merekapun makan siang. Setelah itu percakapan ringan berlanjut seperti biasanya sebelum dia pulang. Tentu tidak ada apa-apa kan…. _seharusnya?_

"Ahhh….. nampaknya kau baru saja bertemu Aoba ya?"

Lelaki itu tersentak, "m-memang kenapa dengan Aoba?"

"Yah mungkin saja kau sedang bertengkar dengannya. Tak pernah kulihat kau begitu pusing kecuali sedang bertengkar dengannya. Ayo sana cepat berbaik—"

 _ **BIIIIIP**_

Tanda pesan masuk. Koujaku kaku sesaat karena kaget namun dia segera menguasai diri. Melihat nama pengirim, dia langsung membukanya. Itu pesan dari Aoba.

 _ **From:**_ _Aoba_

 _ **Badan pesan**_ _: Koujaku, maaf mengganggu. Boleh aku minta tolong untuk mengantar Theo membeli perlengkapan acara besok sore? Aku dan Noiz masih mempersiapkan beberapa keperluan dan kami tidak ingin dia sendirian. Oh ya, kau boleh bawa Sei juga. Dia sudah sembuh dari demamnya!_

 _Thanks,_

 _Aoba_

Koujaku membaca tulisan itu tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Tentu saja dia senang diandalkan oleh Aoba, namun dia masih kurang terbiasa berbicara dengan Theo.

Ya, Theo. Mini-Noiz yang sungguh berbeda sifat dengan kakaknya. Pemuda tanggung itu asyik diajak bicara tapi terkadang Koujaku tidak paham apa yang harus dibicarakan dengannya. Matanya yang hijau sedikit lebih terang dibandingkan dengan Noiz, dan sepasang benik itu memancarkan rasa penasaran. Dia seperti melihat Aoba waktu kecil yang masih cengeng dan selalu bergantung padanya.

Hati rapuhnya goyah. Apa dia boleh memperlakukan Theo seperti Aoba dulu?

Yang lebih penting… apakah benar perasaannya ini hanya seperti kakak lelaki saja?

"Koujaku, kau sudah terpaku selama lima menit. Ada apa?" kicau Beni mengacau alur pikiran Koujaku. Biasanya Koujaku akan pura-pura marah padanya. Namun kali ini dia hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar sedang bertengkar dengan Aoba? Kau kan memang jadi sedikit kurang stabil setelah Aoba dibawa bocah hijau itu ke Jerman.."

Perkataan Beni jauh menusuk hatinya. Ya, dia memang menyayangi Aoba lebih dari apapun. Setelah Noiz muncul dia merasa cemburu karena pikiran Aoba seakan banyak ditujukan untuknya. Di masa lalu dia sering sekali bertengkar dengan Noiz hanya karena dia tersulut perkataan-perkataan Noiz yang seringkali menyentil harga dirinya. Setelah beberapa kejadian mereka jadi berbaikan, sih.

Namun Koujaku sudah merelakannya. Yang lebih penting adalah dia bisa melihat Aoba berbahagia, kan? Pergi ke Jerman dan menjauh darinya itu juga demi Aoba bisa bahagia. Setidaknya itu yang dia percayai.

"Koujaku…. Koujaku?"

Beni sedang mematuk-matuk kulit kepala Koujaku karena panggilannya sudah tidak mempan.

"Ahhh… Maaf Beni aku hanya sedang berpikir akan merubah jadwalku besok. Salon akan kubuka sedikit lebih pagi karena Aoba minta tolong mengantar Theo dan Sei untuk belanja perlengkapan pesta ulang tahun," kilah lelaki itu. Dia harus menyembunyikan perasaan aneh ini sementara. Kalau tidak dia tidak akan bisa tenang. Paling tidak sebagai lelaki dia tidak bisa mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Dia harus lebih baik dari dirinya yang dulu.

"Ohhh jadi namanya Theo. Siapa dia?"

"Errr, dia adik Noiz. Datang kesini karena kakaknya dan Aoba ingin dia datang ke acara ulang tahun si kembar. Kau harus bertemu dengannya, dia sopan dan manis. Sama sekali berbeda dengan Noiz!"

"Wah, berarti dia datang jauh-jauh dari Jerman?" Beni sudah berpindah dari kepala Koujaku ke pundaknya.

"Yah begitulah. Kudengar mereka tidak serumah dengan orang tua Noiz karena dia tidak mau bersama dengan mereka lagi. Namun aku sedikit info dari Aoba kalau Noiz tetap bekerja di perusahaan keluarga."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan… uh, namanya Theo? Dia masih sekolah?"

Koujaku sudah capek berdiri jadi dia beringsut ke kasur dan duduk di sprei merah favoritmya. Kimononya terasa berat adi perlahan dia melepas obinya sambil membalas percakapan, "yah kelihatannya begitu. Seingatku dia pernah bilang kalau umurnya masih sekitar enam belas.. masih SMA ya…"

Beni turun ke kasur dan membuat dirinya nyaman. "Hmmm aku jadi penasaran. Apa dia mirip Noiz?"

"Soal itu aku tidak bisa bantah. Mereka memang seperti kembar saja, walaupun Theo sedikit lebih pendek dan rambutnya lebih panjang. Namun seandainya saja mereka mengenakan baju yang mirip aku akan salah mengenali," ujar Koujaku setengah bergumam. Dia masih berkutat dengan kimononya yang dia duduki, melepas dan menaruhnya di pinggiran kasur. Tinggal bebatan kain yang melapisi tubuh atasnya namun dia terlalu capek.

Koujaku rebahan, dalam prosesnya hampir menindih tubuh mini Beni. Dia memandang sekeliling ruangan yang dia miliki. Semenjak pergi dari pulau utama dan kembali ke Midorijima, dia tidak pernah mempedulikan banyak kebutuhan pribadi dan hanya memenuhi apa yang dia butuhkan untuk bertahan hidup. Ruangan itu hanya terasa sedikit sempit kalau ada perempuan yang masuk. Selain itu hanya dia dan Beni. Walaupun tidak besar, apartemen ini benar-benar terasa hampa.

Tapi paling tidak terasa sesak seperti rumah keluarganya di pulau utama.

"Oi, bagaimana dengan janji minum mu?" tanya Beni selagi melompat ke dada Koujaku.

"Ah. Aku belum janjian dengan siapapun, sih.. Batalkan saja."

"Kubilang apa, kau memang lelaki lemah pendirian."

Lelaki yang disebut bahkan tidak ingin mengurusi omelan _allmate_ -nya sekarang. Beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah tenggelam kedalam tidur pulas yang jarang dia dapatkan, meninggalkan Beni sendirian.

"Dasar lelaki tua. Harusnya kau itu lebih tegas ke dirimu sendiri.."

.

.

.

Suatu pemandangan yang mengundang perhatian—jika bukan tanya. Koujaku popular di seluruh penjuru Old District sebagai penakhluk hati wanita jadi siapa saja yang mengenalnya akan bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukannya tengah hari bersama dengan lelaki muda serba monokrom dan seorang anak muda berpakaian elegan.

"Sekarang kita bisa ke toko alat pesta di seberang sana sebelum pergi ke swalayan. Arah ini lebih dekat." lelaki paling tua itu menunjukkan arah jalan dengan ekspresi berseri.

"Koujaku, berhenti senyum-senyum begitu atau kau terlihat seperti orang tua yang punya hobi nyeleneh."

"Beni, jangan komentar aneh-aneh dong. Bukannya kau mau mecarikan jalan pintas paling mudah?" mohon sang master. Sementara Beni meghiraukannya sambil terbang ke arah Sei dan memberitahukannya arah jalan, menggantikan Koujaku.

Mereka berjalan kaki sedikit dan akhirnya sampai ke toko yang dimaksud. Kalau mau diandaikan, toko alat pesta itu lebih kelihatan seperti toko peralatan sihir karena warna catnya yang ungu kehitaman dan kaca depannya tidak tembus pandang. Namun Koujaku kenal betul dengan pemiliknya jadi dia santai saja.

"Ayo masuk saja. Tidak ada yang menakutkan kok," ajak Koujaku dan membukakan pintu untuk Sei dan Theo. Theo masuk paling akhir, dan begitu berada di dalam sorot matanya mendadak cerah. Di dalam banyak sekali perlengkapan pesta dan sulap mulai _confetti_ , berbagai jenis topi, kartu, dan sebagainya. Bahkan di meja kasir juga dipenuhi beberapa aksesoris Halloween walaupun sekarang tidak sedang dalam nuansa Halloween.

"Waaaaaah ini seperti toko yang penuh dengan keajaiban! Kak Koujaku hebat bisa tahu toko semacam ini. Aku selalu ingin mencari alat-alat sulap!"

Pujian Theo sempat membuat Koujaku tersipu. "Aku tak sehebat itu. Hanya saja Aoba sering kemari untuk mengantar barang dan memang patroli Benishigure sampai ke area ini."

"Itu tetap hebat sekali!"

"Apa di tempatmu tinggal tidak ada toko semacam ini, Theo?" tanya Sei. Lelaki muda itu tersenyum sambil memperhatikan ekspresi bahagia Theo.

"Ada sih, tapi ayah dan ibu tidak terlalu senang kalau aku pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti itu. Jadi aku selalu pesan secara _online_ kalau ada pesta."

Koujaku ikut bersimpati. Dia juga sudah dengar soal masa lalu keluarga Noiz yang kurang menyenangkan. "Oh begitu.. Kalau begitu kau lihat-lihat saja mumpung sempat!"

"Baik, kak Koujaku! Ah, tapi aku harus membantu membeli peralatan yang kita butuhkan dulu!"

"Biar aku saja. Koujaku, tolong temani Theo melihat-lihat ya.." sahut Sei dengan kalem. Hampir saja Koujaku menolak dan menyarankan agar mereka memilih bersama namun ada sesuatu dalam nada bicara Sei yang membuat jantungnya berdegup. Bahkan lelaki itu sudah menangkap Beni dan menaruhnya di pundaknya, membisikkan sesuatu diikuti oleh gumaman setuju dari sang _allmate_. Apa yang direncanakan Sei?

"….baiklah. Ayo Theo… kita melihat-lihat daerah sana ya.."

"Baik kak!"

.

.

Karena Theo banyak menanyakan perihal barang-barang yang membuatnya tertarik, acara belanja yang rencananya hanya paling lama satu jam langsung berubah menjadi jalan-jalan berdurasi dua jam setengah. Tentu saja masih bisa sedikit lebih cepat kalau salah satu dari mereka yang mengenakan kimono merah tidak memperburuk keadaan dengan cara menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Theo dengan senang hati. Bahkan Beni sampai lelah dan bertengger lemas di pundak kiri Sei selama setengah jam terakhir.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Koujaku lupa waktu berlebihan seperti ini," jelas Beni kepada kakak Aoba itu penuh rasa penyesalan. _Allmate_ burung malang itu biasanya menjadi penunjuk jalan yang percaya diri, namun kali ini kesempatannya benar-benar pupus.

"Beni, jangan bersedih.. Kau tetap hebat kok, sudah menunjukkan kami semua jalan kemari. Terima kasih…" ujar Sei dengan ekspresi kalem yang mengundang senyum. Seandainya Beni memiliki bibir, dia pasti membalas keramahan itu dengan senyum lebar.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

"KOUJAKU, INI SUDAH JAM ENAM SORE"

"Ya, jadi kau bisa menggunakan benda kecil yang ada di ba—EH?"

Sepasang manik hijau Theo berkedip cepat. Dia tidak sadar bahwa ini sudah terlalu sore.

"Wah, benar juga! Maafkan aku. Aku hilang kendali kalau sudah berbicara tentang sesuatu yang kusukai."

"Bukan salahmu anak muda," sela Beni dengan suaranya yang meninggi. "Masterku yang di sebelahmu itu terlalu bahagia dan tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya."

Koujaku mendelik. Sang _allmate_ justru meledeknya pelan dan kembali bersembunyi di belakang rambut hitam sebahu milik Sei. Detik itu juga Beni merasa tidak ingin pulang ke apartemen Koujaku dan menginap saja di rumah Aoba.

 _Kakek tua itu bisa pulang dengan teman baru, kan…_

.

.

.

"Ya, persiapan sudah 80% selesai!"

Seruan lega menggema di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Noiz memandang kekasihnya yang telah selesai memasang lampu kelap-kelip di sekeliling ruang tamu. Sebagian besar bohlamnya berwarna biru dan hijau, dan Noiz tidak perlu bertanya mengapa.

"Bagaimana dengan kostumnya?"

Aoba mengernyitkan dahi heran. "Kostum?"

"Kau akan pakai 'kostum' yang kubelikan beberapa waktu lalu kan?"

"Noiz, apa yang kau maksud itu disebut sebagai lingerie dan kenapa aku harus memakainya di acara ulang tahunku?"

Pemuda bersurai keemasan cepak itu nyengir kuda. "Bukannya justru bagus?"

"Paling tidak TIDAK DI MUKA UMUM," Aoba tidak kalah sinis.

"Hentikan pertengkaran rumah tangga kalian dan jika ada salah satu yang bersedia membantuku dengan paku-paku ini aku akan berterima kasih.."

Raut wajah Aoba mengeras. Dia memperkirakan Noiz akan segera melesat ke arah teman masa kecilnya berada dan memulai pertengkaran namun hanya dewa yang tahu mengapa dia hanya diam dan melanjutkan bacaannya. Kurang dari sedetik kemudian suara polos menembus udara dingin di ruang tamu.

"Wahh, aku akan membantumu kak Koujaku…"

"Wah, terima kasih Theo. Tapi apa kau tidak masalah dengan pekerjaan kasar?"

"Ini hanya paku payung kan? Dimana aku harus memasangnya?"

"….di sudut sana. Pastikan hiasanya sudah dipasang ya—benar tidak masalah nih? Bagaimana kalau tanganmu terluka? Aku saja deh.."

Theo terbahak sejenak. "Aku bisa kok… Terkadang aku juga membantu para pelayan memperbaiki letak tirai atau mengganti engsel pintu yang aus. Tenang saja, kak Koujaku!"

"Theo…" suara berat menyahuti dari seberang ruangan.

"Ya kak?"

"Bagaimana kalau ayah tahu?"

Wajah itu tetap cerah. "Tidak masalah. Ayah tidak akan tahu, hehehe.."

"Apakah kau akan dapat masalah kalau melakukannya?"

"Kak Sei…"

Langkah kaki pelan Sei mengarah ke belakang area duduk tempat Koujaku dan Theo berada. Pemuda ayu itu nampak khawatir dengan apa yang barusan dibicarakan oleh kakak beradik tamu mereka.

"Ah. Tidak perlu dipikirkan! Selama ini aman-aman saja kok. Aku jamin!" kilah Theo dengan menunjukkan huruf "V" yang dibentuknya dari jemari tangan kanan dan dihadapkan ke Sei dan semua yang hadir di ruangan itu.

Sei menjulurkan tangan rampingnya ke atas kepala Theo, lalu menepuknya pelan. "Tetap saja itu hal yang kurang baik jika kau melanggar peraturan ayahmu. Hati-hati ya, Theo!"

"Baik!"

.

.

.

.

Pundak lebar itu banyak dikagumi oleh wanita-wanita di seluruh penjuru _Old District_. Pemiliknya adalah seorang lelaki dewasa yang sudah menemui banyak cerita selama perjalanan hidupnya. Saat kecil dia punya Aoba. Dia punya sosok 'adik lelaki' selalu mengaguminya dari dekat dan memuji setiap perilakunya. Sekecil apapun itu. Dulu Koujaku selalu menganggapnya manis, dan sekarang juga masih seperti itu.

Apapun yang terjadi dia tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada orang lain. Saat Toue melaksanakan rencana jahatnya untuk mempengaruhi setiap penduduk termasuk _Old District_ , Koujaku bertarung di samping Aoba. Mereka sudah bertemu lagi setelah beberapa tahun berpisah dan dia kembali berusaha melindungi sosok ramping yang dia sayangi itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja pemuda ingusan—begitu Koujaku memandangnya—merebut semua rutinitas kecil itu dengan mudah. Koujaku tidak lagi mengenal siapa Seragaki Aoba.

Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya seorang Koujaku tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap 'adiknya'? Apa dunia akan terasa lebih berwarna? Atau sebaliknya? Dia tak pernah punya jawabannya.

Saat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena sosok yang mirip dengan orang yang merebut teman masa kecilnya darinya, Koujaku merasa amat gundah. Apa nasib benar-benar suka bermain dengan perasaannya? Dengan keinginan hidupnya? Dengan kewarasannya?

"Beni… kau masih bangun?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau belum menonaktifkanku, sih?"

Suara tinggi Beni terdengar malas. Nampaknya dia masih marah karena diabaikan tadi.

"Maaf, maaf." kilah Koujaku sembari menarik otot-otot di wajahnya dan membentuk lengkungan. Walau nampak usil, ekspresi itu penuh rasa bersalah.

"Koujaku, apa kau tertarik dengan pemuda itu?"

Kali ini pertanyaan _allmate_ merah itu terasa lebih tajam dibandingkan ujung pedang yang tersimpan di sebelah laci baju.

"….apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Jangan mengelak. Kau jelas paham apa yang aku maksudkan."

Koujaku menarik napas panjang dan menoleh ke _allmate_ -nya. Wajahnya nampak canggung dan pandangannya terarah ke lain tempat, menandakan dia sebenarnya membenci topik yang sedang berlangsung. Namun dia segera menguasai diri sebelum Beni marah-marah lagi. "Yah. Aku hanya menganggapnya adik seperti aku melihat Aoba dulu. Tidak ada masalah dengan itu kan?"

"Tapi bukannya kau juga tertarik pada Aoba?"

Jantung Koujaku seperti teriris. Sebenarnya siapa yang menjelaskan semua ini pada Beni?

"Kata Sei kau suka dengan Aoba. Apa benar?"

"Beni—"

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau banyak bicara soal ini karena kau sering mengajak perempuan muda masuk kemari tapi… aku sedikit khawatir. Bukankah Aoba sudah bersama Noiz?"

Koujaku menghembuskan napasnya dan menyerah. Kalau memang sudah waktunya Beni tahu semuanya, bukankah cara terbaik adalah menceritakannya langsung? Tapi dia tetap kaget dengan fakta bahwa ini semua adalah ulah Sei. Dia nampak seperti pria muda yang tidak ingin ikut campur tapi ternyata…

"Beni, aku senang kau bersimpati padaku. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang masih belum aku pahami sendiri. Dan soal Aoba, aku tentu tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Walaupun dia tidak bersama Noiz sekarang aku mungkin tidak akan pernah memberitahunya soal perasaanku. Aku tak ingin masa depannya ternoda hanya karena lelaki sepertiku."

"Ah, kau mengakuinya," balas Beni cepat. Dia bergeming dari posisinya dan mendekati Koujaku. Terbang rendah, dia mendarat di pergelangan tangan kiri Koujaku.

"Aku—woi, bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatakan ini semua bahkan membuatku seperti tertuduh?"

"Habisnya apa lagi yang bisa kuperbuat untuk mencari tahu? Dasar tidak sensitif! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tapi kau malah cari ribut."

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa kecil lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Beni dengan jari telunjuknya. "Maaf… hanya saja aku kaget Sei memberitahumu semua informasi ini."

"Begini-begini aku kan jago."

Beni nampak bangga dan Koujaku tak kuasa menahan tawa.

"Ya. Aku memang sayang pada Aoba. Dan menurutku aku merasakan hal yang sama pada Theo. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menentukan ini suka seperti apa." Tirai tipis di matanya tersibak cepat. "Buatku aku hanya menganggapnya adikku. Dia masih SMA, tahu!"

"Baguslah kau menyadarinya.."

"Kau pikir aku apa?"

Beni terkekeh sinis. Tapi kali ini Koujaku tidak merasa tersinggung karena dia pun sedikit takut untuk memastikan perasaan ini.

"Jangan katakan padanya ya.. Aku percaya padamu lho!"

"Okelah. Paling tidak rasa penasaranku sudah hilang. Hahahaha.."

"Terima kasih, Beni." ujar Koujaku pelan. Sorot matanya sudah nampak lebih tenang.

"Tidak masalah."

.

.

"Eh, kau menanyakannya pada Koujaku?"

Sei sedang menuangkan teh hijau ke gelas-gelas di depannya sebelum pesta dimulai. Mereka hanya sendirian karena Koujaku, Theo, dan Noiz masih mengambil pesanan kue dan Aoba masih sibuk di kamarnya. Beni memilih tidak ikut karena menurutnya lebih asyik bersantai di rumah nenek Tae bersama Sei dan Ren.

"Begitulah. Masterku yang bodoh itu ternyata mengakuinya sendiri. Kukira dia akan mengelak atau mengabaikanku."

"Jadi selama ini Koujaku—" Ren agaknya kesulitan mencerna semua informasi yang baru didapatnya. Lebih heran lagi karena Sei dan Beni nampak biasa saja.

Beni berpindah dari pundak Sei dan duduk di samping Ren. "Yah..Aku tidak benar-benar paham situasinya tapi sesuai kata Sei, dia mengakui kalau dia sayang Aoba dan menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri."

"Benar-benar jawaban ala Koujaku ya."

"Ren benar… walau aku kira dia jujur tentang ini."

Mereka masih berargumen seru saat Sei bergabung membawa segelas teh hijau. Pemuda lembut itu tersenyum manis lalu membuka mulutnya, "aku setuju dengan Beni. Menurutku Koujaku adalah lelaki yang jujur. Mungkin ada hal yang tidak ingin dia utarakan karena malu."

"Benar juga."

"Lalu bagaimana soal Theo tadi? Apa katanya?" tanya Ren yang tiba-tiba penasaran dengan topik ini. Sedari tadi dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan Beni, namun karena Theo jarang menjadi inti pembicaraan diapun tertarik untuk membahasnya.

Beni menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "sama saja… Dia bilang dia juga menganggap Theo sebagai adik. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran apa itu benar. Soalnya Koujaku nampak amat gembira berada di sekitarnya.."

"Apa kau yakin itu bukan hanya perasaanmu saja?"

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu selain dengan Aoba, tahu?" sergah robot burung merah itu gemas.

Walaupun awalnya Sei berniat tidak buka suara, namun beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu membungkuk dan mendekatkan bibirnya dan membuat Ren serta Beni ikut-ikutan mendekat padanya. Sei berbisik agak keras, "sebenarnya aku juga mendengar Theo membicarakan tentang Koujaku tadi pagi. Katanya dia adalah sosok kakak yang bisa diandalkan dan dia ingin memiliki kakak seperti Koujaku agar bisa diajak berjalan-jalan tiap malam minggu… Tapi Noiz kelihatan cemburu dan bilang dia juga bisa menemani Theo. Lalu Sei minta maaf. Sejak saat itu dia berhenti bicara soal Koujaku lagi."

Beni memekik saat Sei selesai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama Beni dan Koujaku tidak ada, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku tak paham apa yang membuat Theo seperti itu."

Ren menoleh ke arah Beni dan menyahut, "mungkin karena keramahannya?"

"Tapi dia tak pernah berbelanja sendiri, lho. hanya saat benar-benar ingin masak saja. Aku yakin sekali dia kemarin mau mengantar Theo karena diminta Aoba."

"Bukannya dia juga merawat anggota Benishigure dengan baik?" Ren mencoba mengajukan argumen lagi.

"Tapi bukan dia yang mengurus peralatan. Dia sebenarnya pemilih, tahu!"

"Namun Koujaku tetaplah orang yang penuh perhatian dengan teman-temannya, kan? Aura pemimpinnya terasa sekali," akhirnya Sei mencoba membela Koujaku juga.

"Apa kalian bersekongkol dengannya?"

"Bukan begitu, Beni. Kami hanya memberikan fakta," tutup Ren.

"Oke oke baiklah. Walau aku tetap saja merasa ada sesuatu…"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, serius sekali."

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Ternyata nenek Tae sudah selesai mengantar obat ke rumah kenalannya. Ketiga member perkumpulan gosip itu kaget dan berhenti berbicara satu dengan lainnya.

"Oh, sesuatu yang rahasia?"

Nenek diam di tempat, menunggu jawaban.

"Begitulah, nek Tae." jawab Sei singkat. Tidak seorangpun angkat bicara mengenai topik sebelumnya.

"Baiklah aku akan berhenti bertanya. Sei, tolong aku menyiapkan puding dan donat ya," panggil nenek Tae sembari terus berjalan menuju dapur. Sei berdiri dari sofa dan langsung mengikutinya, meninggalkan dua sahabat itu di ruang tamu.

Beni terdiam agak lama. _Allmate_ mini itu masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sei dan membuat Ren tidak ingin mengganggunya. Namun kekhusyukan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Ren," panggil teman pintar berbentuk burung itu.

"Ya, Beni?"

"Aku punya rencana."

.

.

.

Walaupun ini adalah ulang tahunnya sendiri, tapi dia menawarkan diri menjadi pembawa acara setelah acara awal berlangsung. Pembukaan berlangsung ramai dengan seluruh tamu menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Aoba dan Sei. Clear bernyanyi penuh semangat di sebelah Sei, sambil memeluk Ren. Setelahnya Noiz merangsek ke depan dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun Aoba dengan bahasa Jerman lalu mencium pipinya. Dia memberikan kado yang sama untuk Aoba dan Sei—hanya beda warna—yaitu dua setel jas _custom-made_. Kali ini Noiz meminta ukuran Sei secara diam-diam ke Aoba. Namun Aoba tetap kaget karena dia tidak tahu kado apa yang akan diberikan Noiz.

"Wahh, terima kasih ya Noiz." Sei membuka kadonya dengan mata bersinar. Jas miliknya berwarna hitam legam dengan garis lengan coklat muda. Kancingnya transparan dengan sentuhan Swarovski. "..i-ini indah sekali."

Milik Aoba bercorak garis-garis dengan gradasi keabuan. Detilnya simple namun elegan. Hampir saja Aoba bernapas lega karena Noiz tidak berlebihan—namun lantas dia menemukan jam tangan lapis emas di sakunya.

"Noiz—"

"Wah di kantong ini juga ada!" seru Sei saat merogoh ke dalam saku jas miliknya.

"Astaga Noiz aku sudah bilang apa?"

Noiz hanya nyengir tipis lalu menangguhkan argumen kekasihnya dengan manis, "lapisan itu imitasi. Jamnya adalah jam lama milikku namun sudah kuperbaiki di spesialisnya masing-masing. Tapi karena garansinya seumur hidup jadi kalian bisa menitipkan jam itu padaku jika perlu perbaikan. Milik Sei bisa dikirim saja lewat pos atau titip pada Aoba kalau kesini. Puas, sayang?"

Kesal sekaligus gemas, Aoba lantas mencubit pasangannya kesal lalu dibalas dengan tawa kecil. Sei hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala ke Noiz sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Tibalah giliran Theo memberikan kado. Untuk Aoba berbentuk kotak dan sedikit tebal. Saat membukanya pemuda bersurai biru itu memekik bahagia. "Theo, terima kasih! Ini adalah kado terbaik!"

Yang dimaksudnya adalah setumpuk CD single Goatbed. Setiap CD yang belum pernah dimilikinya, lengkap dengan beberapa yang ditandatangani secara eksklusif. Noiz menghembuskan napas saat melihat Aoba memeluk Theo erat.

"Kakakmu yang disana itu tidak paham seleraku, ya tidak sih?" tunjuk Aoba ke sisi belakang Theo.

"Ahaha, aku hanya kebetulan menemukan beberapa di Amizon dan membelinya untukmu, kak Aoba.."

"Padahal kau mengirimkan surat ke band itu dan membelikannya album terakhir secara diam-diam?" ujar Noiz.

Theo tersentak dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Kakak!"

"Maaf Theo tapi aku tak tahan mengatakannya. Kau nampak semangat sekali sih."

Aoba tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Theo pelan, "terima kasih ya."

"Kenapa dia nggak dimarahi sih—"

"Yak, Sei dapat apa?" seru Aoba tak menghiraukan gerutuan Noiz di belakang. Sei membuka bungkusan bercorak kelinci di tangannya dengan senandung kecil.

"Waaah ini manis sekali. Terima kasih Theo!"

Pemuda itu membentangkan sweater biru muda dengan ornamen berbentuk buah-buahan di setiap sisinya. Di lengannya ada resleting kecil yang bisa digunakan untuk melepas kedua lengan baju sehingga fungsinya ganda—baju jalan-jalan atau penghangat tubuh saat dingin.

"Kak Sei bisa memakainya di rumah karena katanya kakak sering kedinginan."

"Wah, kau pengertian sekali Theo… Pasti akan kupakai," jawab Sei senang.

Selanjutnya adalah kado dari Koujaku. Sejenak Aoba menduga kalau kotak berukuran agak besar itu berisi sake atau semacamya, tapi wajah Aoba berubah cerah saat membukanya. Kotak itu berisi jaket terbaru _Brain Nuts_ , edisi yang hanya keluar di Jepang.

"Wah Koujaku, terima kasih! Aku tidak sempat membelinya karena kehabisan!" Aoba langsung berjingkrak dan tersenyum lebar ke Koujaku.

"Sama-sama… Kau membicarakannya sekilas saat kau menelpon beberapa minggu lalu jadi aku membelinya saat rilis."

Noiz melirik Koujaku dengan ekspresi agak sebal. "Curi _start_ nih?"

"Kau saja yang kalah perhatian dengan omongan Aoba," balas Koujaku sombong.

"Sudah, sudah! Ada apa sih kalian, selalu bertengkar karena hal sepele?"

"….maaf, Aoba."

"Maaf."

Sei membuka hadiahnya dan memandangnya dengan kagum. "Wahh, topi ini cantik sekali!"

Topi rajut lebar itu berwarna abu-abu dengan tepian biru kehitaman. Simpel namun catik.

"Aku memilihnya di toko kenalan lamaku di ujung kota. Mereka memang punya koleksi manis yang cocok untukmu, Sei."

"Terima kasih, Koujaku. Akan kujaga baik-baik!"

Clear lalu mendekat dan memberikan kadonya ke masing-masing pemilik acara di depan. Dia menunggu dengan tidak sabar saat Aoba dan Sei bersamaan membukanya.

"Ini kotak musik?" tanya Aoba saat menemukan miniatur piano cantik berwarna perak dengan tutup di atasnya.

"Benar, Aoba-san! Silahkan dibuka!"

Aoba membuka penutup mini itu dan mengalunlah suara bening yang bernada sedikit sendu. Nadanya menenangkan hati. Pemilik sepasang manik keemasan itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Clear. "Aku senang sekali Clear, akan kutaruh di rumah sebagai pengantar tidur.."

"Sama-sama! Aku senang kau menyukainya." Clear begitu bahagia dan melompat-lompat hingga semua yang ada di ruangan itu sempat khawatir bagaimana kalau maskernya jatuh.

"Ini manis, Clear… Terima kasih banyak ya!"

Yang ada di tangannya adalah boneka ubur-ubur berwarna merah muda yang bisa dilipat dan diubah sebagai bantal kecil. Nampaknya Clear tahu Sei menyukai barang-barang lucu.

"Hehehe, sama-sama, Sei-san."

Hadiah dari Mizuki adalah sepasang mug besar dari kayu. Ukirannya dia buat sendiri. Milik Aoba berukirkan lavender dan milik Sei berukirkan bunga matahari. Aoba tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Mizuki penuh terima kasih. "Aku suka sekali hadiah ini, terima kasih ya Mizuki."

"Karena kau tidak akan mau ditato, jadi kuberikan disitu saja. Sama saja kan?"

Koujaku menyahut bercanda, "kau jadi pengusaha souvenir saja deh."

"Dasar pria tua, hahahaha…"

"Koujaku bisa saja… hahahaha!"

Giliran kado dari nenek Tae. Kembaran itu mendapat sepasang syal rajut berwarna kalem yang bertuliskan nama masing-masing. Milik Aoba dwiwarna ungu-biru muda dan milik Sei gradasi coklat tua ke muda. Di setiap ujungnya terdapat kancing hitam besar yang menggantikan gaya bola-bola yang biasanya menghiasi syal.

"Terima kasih nenek, aku akan memakainya saat pulang nanti.." ucap Aoba sambil berusaha tidak menangis. Dia masih kangen rumah tapi kerjaan tidak bisa terlalu lama ditinggalkan, jadi besok sore dia sudah harus berangkat pulang bersama Theo dan Noiz.

"Terima kasih nek, aku suka sekali syal ini."

Aoba dan Sei memeluk nenek Tae bergantian dan acara berlanjut ke acara bebas untuk makan malam. Aoab sibuk mengambilkan makanan untuk Noiz dan semua tamu walaupun sudah dilarang oleh nenek Tae. Clear mondar-mandir di ruangan untuk mengambilkan minum dan kue, mengikuti Aoba yang sibuk sendiri.

"Aoba, jangan terlalu capek. Kau besok masih mau keliling kota kan?" tegur Noiz. Dia lantas mengambil alih kesibukan Aoba dan harus menahan nada sarkasme-nya keluar saat menyodorkan piring berisi nasi dan nikujaga andalan nenek Tae. Donat kentang sudah habis duluan dan semua sudah paham kalau pelakunya adalah sosok tinggi bersyal kuning yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Sei di sofa. Namun tidak ada yang protes karena ulang tahun Aoba dan Sei adalah momen terindah dalam dua tahun belakangan—tidak ada yang bisa merusaknya.

Suasana pesta sedang amat menyenangkan ketika seseorang mengekor Koujaku yang mendekati jendela dan makan sendirian. Malam ini Mizuki sedang terburu-buru jadi dia pulang duluan dan meninggalkan Koujaku. Di dalam diam, pria itu nampak penuh dengan pikirannya sendiri. Punggung kimononya diterpa sinar bulan dan membuatnya tampak lebih kecil.

"Selamat malam kak Koujaku, sedang apa?" ujar suara manis yang mengalun dengan santainya. Kalimat itu membuat penerimanya menoleh penasaran.

"Loh Theo? Bukankah kau sedang berbicara dengan Aoba?"

Anak muda bersurai pirang itu lalu duduk di bingkai jendela di depan Koujaku dan mengangkat piring kecil berisi puding. "Aku mau makan ini.. Kata Beni kau sendirian jadi kutemani."

"Ah. Baiklah, senang kau menemaniku," jawab Koujaku diiringi senyuman terbaik. Padahal hatinya merutuki _allmate_ miliknya.

Keduanya makan dengan santai namun tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lanjutan. Lelaki berkimono merah itu sampai tak sadar kalau pandangan matanya berkelana ke setiap sudut dagu, rambut dan hidung Theo. Ah, memang dia mirip sekali dengan kakaknya. Tapi mengapa Koujaku tidak pernah merasa sebal dengan keberadaan Theo? Apa karena Noiz membuatnya jauh dari Aoba? Apa karena dia memang selalu menyebalkan dengan caranya memulai perkelahian?

 _Apakah karena secara individu keberadaan Theo jauh terasa berharga untuknya?_

Koujaku segera menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan dan melanjutkan makan dari piringnya yang sudah hampir kosong. Dia pikir Theo tak menyadari walaupun sebenarnya partner makannya itu juga mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Dan dia juga tahu dia tadi diperhatikan.

"….kak Koujaku, apa aku boleh bertanya-tanya tentang dirimu? Kurang enak rasanya bercerita pada orang asing."

"…silahkan."

"Aku penasaran karena menurutku kak Koujaku benar-benar berbeda dengan kak Noiz. Namun kalian berdua sama kerennya, kok," puji Theo jujur. Dia sudah menyelesaikan puding miliknya dan menaruh piring di meja kecil di sebelahnya.

"Aku terkesan, Theo. Terima kasih. Kau juga terlihat dewasa dan berwibawa untuk anak seumuranmu. Kuanggap itu keren, sungguh!"

"Ahahaha… beberapa temanku juga bilang seperti itu. Terima kasih kak…"

"Jadi apa yang mau kau tanyakan? Pekerjaan?"

"Ah, itu dia. Aku penasaran.. apa kak Koujaku mengajarkan bela diri atau semacamnya?" tanya Theo sambil melirik ke arah pedang besar yang biasanya selalu tersampir di punggung Koujaku. Kini pedang itu ditaruh di belakang sofa karena pemiliknya sedang bersantai.

"Bukan sesuatu yang besar kok. Kau mau tahu?"

Theo mengangguk penasaran dan Koujaku menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku adalah _hair-stylist_ yang lumayan popular di sekitar sini. Namun aku berpindah-pindah tempat karena tidak buka tempat sendiri. Kadang-kadang mereka datang ke rumahku, sih."

"Waaah, pantas saja rambut kak Koujaku nampak indah! Aku suka dengan gaya rambut kakak."

"Yah, sebenarnya banyak yang tidak mengira saat pertama kali tahu pekerjaanku. Tapi kau langsung memujiku, aku jadi agak malu.."

Sepasang benik hijau itu mengedip cepat tanda kurang setuju.

"Aku pikir tidak begitu. Memang jarang sih yang membawa pedang setiap saat. Maaf aku tadi langsung menyimpulkan begitu saja." Theo menunduk sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Wajar kalau kau berpikiran begitu."

"..ah, baik. Tapi kak Koujaku pasti pandai menggunakannya kan?"

Koujaku berhenti beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan. "Yah…. Aku sudah tidak menggunakannya lagi sih. Tapi aku masih berlatih kadang-kadang. Dulu saat kejadian di Platinum Jail aku harus menggunakannya untuk melawan beberapa penjahat," ujarnya.

"..maaf."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Ekspresi kak Koujaku sedikit masam saat aku membahas tentang pedang itu. Apa… aku membicarakan sesuatu yang kurang baik atau tidak berkenan?"

"Tidak terlalu kok. Itu sudah jadi masa lalu. Jadi santai saja, ok?"

Jemari Theo bermain dalam pusaran khayalan. Dia nampak khawatir. Setelah sedikit menimbang pemuda itu bertanya, "Kalau kak Koujaku tidak mau membicarakan ini aku akan mengganti topik saja. Bagaimana?"

"Kalau aku tanya soal kau saja bagaimana?"

"Ah, boleh! Maaf aku bertanya terus."

Koujaku hanya terkekeh—"Aku sudah bilang tidak masalah, kan?" cengirnya jahil.

Alur percakapan itu beralih cerah. Koujaku nampak senang ketika Theo menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan di Jerman bersama orang tuanya dan bagaimana kisahnya di sekolah dan teman-temannya. Dia juga menceritakan bagaimana hidupnya lebih berwarna saat Noiz kembali pertama kali ke rumahnya dan memulai segala sesuatunya dari awal lagi.

"Aku terkaget-kaget saat kakak menyetujui untuk melanjutkan garis penerus perusahaan keluarga. Biasanya dia akan menolaknya tanpa jeda."

"Apakah hubungannya selalu buruk dengan orang tuamu?" Koujaku sedikit merasa bersalah sudah selalu menyepelekan dan menanggapi tantangan berkelahi Noiz setiap saat.

"Tidak juga, kadang kakak menyembunyikan perasaan pribadinya untuk menghindari perselisihan. Tapi dia benar-benar berbeda dengan dirinya yang lama saat kembali ke Jerman seorang diri. Lalu dia membawa kak Aoba dan aku senang sekali!"

Kini pundak Theo lebih rileks, seperti ada beban yang terangkat. "Aku khawatir kakak tidak bisa berteman dengan siapapun. Pertemuanku dengan kak Aoba merubah pendapatku. Sekarang kak Noiz adalah manusia baru dan sebagai adiknya aku sungguh bersyukur."

"Begitu ya.."

Percakapan itu berlangsung lumayan lama. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak ingin tahu kenapa Noiz tidak menghampiri mereka dan menarik Theo pergi, atau Aoba menyuruhnya kembali ke keramaian di tengah ruang tamu. Karena dia sudah tahu.

Dan anehnya, dia mengijinkan dirinya sendiri untuk bermain sandiwara. Dimana dia tidak perlu tahu apa latar belakang semua ini dan memilih menikmatinya. Tahu-tahu semua peserta acara sudah hendak kembali ke kehidupannya masing-masing.

"Sampai besok, Theo," pamit Koujaku di depan pintu. Theo masih akan tinggal sampai beberapa lama lagi sebelum kembali ke hotel dengan kakaknya.

"Sampai ketemu besok, kak Koujaku!"

.

.

Hari terakhir terasa amat cepat. Seperti semua hari terakhir yang pernah dirasakannya. Hari terakhir bersama Aoba di Midorijima sebelum pindah ke mainland, hari terakhirnya menjadi bagian dari sebuah keluarga besar. Bahkan hari terakhirnya melihat wujud tersayang masih berstatus lajang.

"Ah, aku ingin memberikan ini sebelum berangkat ke bandara," seru Theo di depan Koujaku. Saat ini Aoba, Theo dan Noiz sudah rapi dan bersiap meninggalkan rumah nenek Tae. Clear dan Koujaku ikut mengantar di depan pintu.

"PIIII—apa itu, Theo?" pekik Usamo dari balik kerah Noiz.

Usamo dibawa bersama dengan Noiz walaupun tidak dinyalakan—bahkan Noiz hampir tidak menyalakannya sampai hari ini. Sayang sekali. Namun di satu sisi Beni bersyukur karena jika tidak berarti Noiz akan tahu semua rencana para _allmate_ yaitu rencana untuk membiarkan Koujaku dan Theo mengobrol semalam. Beni dimarahi oleh Koujaku tapi dia santai saja—misi sukses.

"Ini buku catatan."

"Kenapa kau memberiku buku catatan?" Koujaku terheran-heran saat menerimanya. Buku itu bergambar kelinci putih di tengah sampulnya.

"Buku ini adalah buku daftar hal-hal tentang kak Koujaku! Nanti kalau aku berkunjung lagi, berikan lagi padaku ya," jelas Theo. Di belakang, Noiz memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Namun Theo tampaknya tidak sadar dan terus melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"..supaya nanti aku tidak perlu bertanya. Kalau ditulis kan kak Koujaku bisa memilih sendiri mau menulis apa. Nanti akan kubaca jadi aku lebih kenal kak Koujaku!"

"Oi, kenapa harus di brengsek ini sih?" tanya Noiz jengkel. Dia sebenarnya sudah gatal ingin merebut buku itu namun Theo nampak senang sekali.

"A-ah.." Koujaku terdiam. Semua ini terasa terlalu cepat.

"Karena aku kan adik kak Koujaku, begitu kata kak Koujaku kemarin _kan_?"

Muka pria itu merona. Walaupun benar dia bilang begitu kalau langsung dinyatakan begini sih—

"Waaah Koujaku-san dapat keluarga baru?" wajah polos Clear bersinar di belakang pundak Koujaku.

"Ahh bukan begitu Clear. Nanti saja kujelaskan," kata Aoba yang berusaha meredakan suasana. Sei hanya senyum-senyum saja di sampingnya.

Koujaku masih belum bisa memilah perasaannya setelah segala sesuatunya terjadi. Namun entah kenapa, setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh anak SMA di depannya ini dia merasa ingin mencoba memperbaiki semuanya. Dari awal.

Karena untuk tidak mengecewakan pelanggan—maksudnya Theo—berarti dia harus menjadi sosok kakak yang dapat dibanggakan. Dan dia belum menjadi seperti itu. Dia tahu namun selalu menyangkalnya. Namun kali ini, dia merasa punya kekuatan baru untuk mengakuinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengisinya, dik Theo. Nanti main lagi ya!"

"Hehehehe, terima kasih semuanya! Aku berangkat dulu yaaa.." Theo melambaikan tangan rebut ke semua yang mengantar kepergiannya di depan rumah. Dia masuk ke taksi duluan diikuti Noiz. Tinggal Aoba yang belum, dan dia berjalan mendekati Koujaku untuk terakhir kali—sebelum dia menangis. Untung tidak ada yang berani menggoda Aoba atas seberapa cengengnya dia hari ini.

"..jangan buat dia kecewa ya." Sorot mata Aoba penuh pengertian sekaligus rasa cemas.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan menjadi kakak laki-laki yang lebih baik untuknya." canda Koujaku.

"Aku bisa dengar dari sini."

Koujaku dan Aoba terkekeh mendengar perkataan Noiz.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Koujaku, Noiz, nenek, Sei. Sampai jumpa!"

Koujaku memeluk Aoba terakhir kali dan tersenyum, "sampai ketemu lagi, Aoba.."

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana catatannya?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Sudah kuisi sedikit sih.."

Koujaku sudah mau tidur saat _coil_ -nya berdering. Namun dia tetap mengangkatnya dan lagi-lagi menemukan _icon_ kelinci itu. Dia masih belum paham kenapa Theo tidak memakai fotonya saja.

"Hehehe, maaf aku mengganggu. Aku masih belajar dan mulai mengantuk. Tapi tiba-tiba jadi ingin bicara denganmu.."

Siapa yang mengira kalau di buku kosong pemberian Theo ternyata berisikan kontak miliknya.

"Tidak masalah. Untung aku belum tertidur," jawab Koujaku santai.

"Ehhh apa aku memang mengganggu?"

"..tidak kok."

"Hehehe, jadi kak Koujaku—"

"Ya, Theo?"

 _Siapa yang mengira, kalau ini awal yang menyenangkan?_

 **-FIN-**


End file.
